Sonzoku Jyuutoshi
"The Knight falls through the ashes." - Z.L Sonzoku Jyuutoshi (尊族自由都市, Jyuutoshi Sonzoku) is a strong and wealthy human who possesses Fullbring. He is the leader of the secret Fullbringer society called Xcution Reborn. Appearance Sonzoku is a mature and well-built man likely in his mid-thirties, with a broad figure and sharp facial features, including his unique light purple, almost magenta eyes. Sonzoku’s hair is short and brown; with no real distinctive fringe barring his two bangs that go down to his upper-jaw. He is normally seen in a formal business outfit, with a brown jacket over a white shirt, purple tie, brown pants and black shoes. Personality Sonzoku is almost always seen as serene and apathetic towards other people, even when he has troubling thoughts, it is never outwardly apparent. No matter what the situation, he is extremely calm, be it meetings or battle, he never shows what he is truly feeling to the adversary. Sonzoku however has little regard for the feelings of others, and, while able to put on an act, always tries to make sure his actions benefit himself before others. As the head of a company and the leader of Xcution, Sonzoku strong believes in the preservation of order. He does not tolerate failure, and mercilessly removes those deemed as "weak links" in both organizations. He believes that to maintain proper order, those in violation must be properly reprimanded. When he is in battle, Sonzoku is noted to be cold and merciless, much like how he runs his organizations. He has never been known to spare an opponent when the battle was to kill, and prefers to finish them off as quickly as possible. Sonzoku himself has stated that, if he was to ever lose a battle, he wishes to be killed, not left alive, hinting at a great amount of pride. History Inventions Xcution Reborn Phone: A device the he invented that is very similar to that of the 'Soul Phones' which the Gotei 13 carry, its specifically designed to keep in touch with other fellow Fullbringers and track spiritual pressures of nearly any nature within a kilometer radius. Equipment Substitute Shinigami Badge (代行証 死神代行, Daikōshō Shinigami Daikō): For unknown reasons, Sonzoku carries a Shinigami badge. Its unknwon how he obtained it, though he mentioned that he uses it to store other stolen Fullbring powers incase he needs to power up. Powers & Abilities Spiritual Awareness: As an empowered Human, Sonzoku is capable of seeing Shinigami and Hollows. Enhanced Endurance: Sonzoku has shown himself to be rather resilient, able to take hits from large Hollows with little to no damage. Enhanced Speed: Sonzoku is mentioned as being naturally fast, especially for a human, and only increases this speed through the user of the Bringer Lights, where he becomes a slight blur, detectable only by the green flash on his feet. His speed is comparable to that of Suì-Fēng, a Captain of the Second Division and Commander of the Stealth Force, a unit which specializes in covert assassination. Enhanced Strength: Sonzoku's strength outclasses that of normal humans. It is revealed that his claymore is extremely heavy, yet he can wield it one handed. Swordsmanship: Though his level of skill is unknown, Sonzoku has shown skill in using a blade. Fullbring Burning Dragon Ash (バーニング ドラゴンアッシュ Baaningu Doragon Asshu): is the name of Sonzoku's Fullbring. As his Fullbring Focus, Sonzoku uses his family's most proud posession. The pocket watch is sliver and has the Jyuutoshi symbol on it, a winged beast, which appearsto be a dragon, followed by triangles under its belly. When Sonzoku releases his fullbring, the pocket watch emits a green light that rapidly engulfs Sonzoku's entire being. When it solidifies, it becomes an armor that is a strange mixture form of medieval knight armor. The armour's colour scheme is mainly red and white, with the addition of a dusty purple cape/robe. The dull white armour has crimson trim, and there are two fins that protrude upwards on Sonzoku's shoulders behind the pauldrons. The dusty purple cape billows in the wind, and is wrapped around the chestplate. The leggings have strips of armour which jut down and frame both of their legs. The medieval influence is far more apparent on the leggings, complete with gilded boots. For the helmet, Sonzoku wears what can be described as a cross between a Hollow Mask and a medieval knight's visor. There exists a mask fragment on the right side of his face, and above their eyes, there are three black vents which are separated down the middle. These vents can slide down to cover Sonzoku's face to protect his eyes." *'Death In Three Steps:' An ability quite similar to the ability of Suzumebachi, when Sonzoku cuts the target with his Claymore, it leaves a normal slash by the opponent's eyes, however, it gives off faint reiatsu visible to Sonzoku. This aids him in knowing where to cut, which is the place of the first strike. Upon the second strike, the opponents feels sharper pain, heat. Upon the third strike, the opponent's body begins to turn to ashes from the area of the strike, expanding outward. However, those with immense spiritual pressure can stave off this burning, making five strikes in the same location necessary to kill the target. Fullbring Resurrection Enhanced Burning Dragon Ash:Sonzoku places his Substitute Shinigami Badge onto his sword, merging it with his sword. *'Knight's Dragon Judgment': Sonzoku's ability of "Death in three steps" is simplified to "Death in one step". Shattering his claymore against the ground, Sonzoku raises his arm up, and the shattered pieces of his blade glow and turn into reirkyou before they shoot up towards the sky and accumulate into one massive sword made out of reirkyou. The sword itself glows a light red, surrounded by black reiatsu with a purple outline. Once Sonzoku lowers his arm down, the sword will land on the ground, causing a massive explosion the leave the opponent dangerously injured. Sonzoku can sumon this attack twice per Fullbring Ressurection, taking a toll on his spirit energy. *'Ability Replication': Upon absorption of one's Fullbring, those who achieve the Incomplete Fullbring Resurrection also incorporates their own reiatsu into the attack, making it virtually identical to the original user. This allows the Fullbringer in this Incomplete Fullbirng Resurrection the ability to use any technique that was incorporated within the Fullbring. *'Fullbring Transference': The Fullbringer in this state is capable of transferring portions of the Fullbring the has absorbed to other "Fullbringers". They utilize this by cutting those they chooses to transfer the power to. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': Upon activating his this form, Sonzoku's spiritual power increases immensely, making him capable of fighting on par with other Bankai-level opponents Trivia Sonzoku's official theme is Jin Kariya's Theme from the Bount Arc. Quotes